1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to both expendable and reusable strip fasteners used for example for fastening and closing bags, for banding packages and bundles, for tying plants to stakes, etc. More particularly, this invention relates to an adjustable length strip fastener in which any desired length of fastener can be cut from a continuous fastener strip or roll of stock fastener material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most strip fasteners available today are not readily foldable along their longitudinal axis. As a result, one end of those fasteners cannot be readily inserted through an aperture in the other end for locking the fastener. Therefore, these fasteners are not efficiently and easily usable. Additionally, such fasteners cannot be readily cut from a continuous strip or roll of stock fastener material.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved adjustable length strip fastener.
It is a further object to provide an adjustable length strip fastener having a narrow longitudinally extending groove defined in one of its surfaces for providing a spring hinge to permit easy folding and insertion of one end of the fastener through an opening adjacent the other end thereof and for positive locking engagement of the fastener in a manner which allows easy unlocking, particularly for any desired reuse.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an adjustable length strip fastener having a plurality of small apertures spaced a small distance from each other along the longitudinal central axis of and cut through the strip for providing a spring hinge to permit easy folding and insertion of one end of the fastener through an opening adjacent the other end thereof and for positive locking engagement of the fastener in a manner which allows easy unlocking, particularly for any desired reuse.
Another object of the invention is to provide an adjustable length strip fastener which is simple in construction and inexpensive.
A further object of the invention is to provide a variable length strip fastener which can be cut to any desired length by manual or mechanical cutting.
Another object of this invention is to provide an adjustable length strip fastener having improved and stronger locking ability.
A further object of the invention is to provide an adjustable length strip fastener which, because of its longitudinal center hinge spring action, allows insertion of one end of the strip fastener through a minimum size opening adjacent the other end thereof so as to provide a high ratio of fastener strength per width and thickness of material used. With such hinge construction, the width of the openings in the strip fastener can be decreased if desired and thereby increase the overall strength of the fastener.